


Academy Of A Broken Heart

by bunnySis



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Repressed Feelings, Underage Drinking, Wes has a voice, but im thriving, the w club, this fanbase is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnySis/pseuds/bunnySis
Summary: Boarding School AU for Don't Starve. The first year of boarding school at Maxwell Academy doesn't go exactly as planned. He develops feelings for someone who he would assume would never return them.





	Academy Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this a boarding school au for don't starve. I really wanted more fics for this ship but the fanbase is dead so I gotta write. To the fans still out there that ship Wes/Wilson I really hope you enjoy this fanfic. It's not going to be the best since I'll use it a bit for writing experience but I still hope you like it. Feel free to leave me any advice for it, or maybe suggestions to incorporate into the next chapter. Right now I'm not sure how many chapters will be in it, but I have planned the ending. (ALSO: the name seems really angsty but I wanna try and fill it with more fluff ;^;) Thanks for reading these notes and for reading the story!

     It could have been just another year of high-school if Wes' parents hadn't decided to send him to some secluded boarding school in the middle of nowhere. The ride there seemed to be taking eternity, which was slowly driving Wes to insanity.

     Having nothing better to do, Wes noted a few suspicious things about this environment. The school was a few hours from any civilization, it was so secluded that they were in a forest, the forest seemed to be everlasting, and it had such an eerie feeling to it that could probably send shivers down your spine if it was nighttime. In fact, Wes did shiver as he looked into the forest, he felt as if something was watching the car through the cluttered trees. Wes had always been an overall nervous and paranoid person, but seeing where he would be spending his next few months might push him towards the edge of insanity. He attempted to calm himself by forcing his eyes closed and began to deepen his breaths. For an unknown reason, this certain forest was causing anxiety to cloud in Wes' brain, threatening to let go of the water they're holding, This was strange to him because he had always felt at peace whenever he had gone camping before. Wes sighed and came to the conclusion that it was probably just the nerves from having to attend a new school. Either way it was eating at him.

  


      Once the trees began to part more and more, Wes realized they were finally on his new school campus. Maxwell Academy. It’s campus was so much bigger than Wes would have expected. The main building branched out into different halls. The outer walls were brick-red and the windows had white boarders. Behind the main building, there was a few more smaller buildings, and barely visible was a running track. Wes nervously sighed as his dad parked in a mostly empty parking lot.

  His mother turned around to face him "You nervous?" she asked with a soft voice.

Wes shrugged even though it was clear as day that he was nervous. His left leg was bouncing up and down and his stance was very stiff, his eyebrows were slightly pressed together.

 "Let's go we have to meet with the Headmaster," His father gestured to the suitcase sitting next to Wes to remind him to bring it.

 

As Wes and his mother sat in the two empty chairs in the Headmaster's office, he began to explain to his parents information that Wes didn't really care for. He was in his own mind with no need to pay attention to whatever his parents needed to hear. All Wes wanted to do was to get this school year over with, since he wasn't too pleased with having to attend boarding school. He didn't even do anything wrong to be sent there so he just kept thinking why was he there in the first place and about how nervous he was to be attending. He could have just been sent to a private school near his home so he could at least live in the safety his own house. Suddenly his mother snapped him out of his train of thought.

  "Wes did you hear what the Headmaster asked?" His mother narrowed her eyes at him, even though her voice was sweet, Wes could hear the venom undertone. His mother had become cold and bitter towards him after his grades began to spiral downwards.

    "Please, call me Maxwell," Maxwell corrected.

Wes shook his head "No I'm sorry I didn't hear."

    "I asked if you wanted to see your schedule," Maxwell opened a folder

Wes nodded and looked over the piece of paper Maxwell had handed him. There was two schedules, one named even and one named odd. The even column had Literature room 48, Algebra 2 room 62, and World History room 104. The odd column had Chemistry room 9, Art room 23,  and computer programing room 26.

   "On odd days you will use the odd schedule, and on even days you'll use your even schedule. The days alternate between each schedule. Each class is 2 hours long with at the end of each day you will either have an hour of tutoring or a free period. Starting monday you'll begin with your odd schedule..." Maxwell continued talking but Wes began not listening again as he waited for the meeting to be over.

   A while later Maxwell and his parents exchanged goodbyes. His mother hugged Wes and they headed off leaving him in the place he would be living for this school year.

 "Say pal, since you are new here how about you head over to the dormitories and meet up with the Dean of the boys dormitories so he can show you to your dorm room," Maxwell patted Wes's back and walked back inside his office leaving Wes outside.

Wes began took a look at the small map of the campus he was given and he determined that the separate building to the left was the boy's dormitories. Wes took notice that there was no students, he figured he would ask the dean when he met him. As he neared closer to the dorms Wes could hear loud talking, it was an argument between two unknown voices. Once he entered he saw the source of the voices, two students, wearing casual clothing, not the school uniform, were arguing as to the placement of one of them. A man wearing a brown suit with vertical stripes approached the two arguing young men and told both of the to quit it before things escalated. They quickly put a stop to the argument and walked off their separate ways, obviously still pissed at whatever had made the two argue in the first place. The man in the suit spotted Wes looking confused at a piece of paper and walked over to him.

 "You must be Wes. I'm Mr. May, the Dean of the boy's dormitory. The headmaster said you would be coming here," The dean shook his hand and smiled.

      "Yeah, um do you know where my room is at?" Wes showed him the piece of paper.

"C10, that's the third floor, you should be able to find it easily. Here is your key for your room, do me a favor and give the second one to your dorm mate. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to settle a room placement between the RA’s,” May murmured the last bit as he walked away writing something on his clipboard.

Wes sighed, he had hoped to ask the Dean more questions, but he seemed to be in his own world.

 

    Wes made his way up the third floor as quick as he could.. The empty, quiet hallway gave his mind a rest since he still wasn’t all too keen on being sent here. Two large windows at the end of each side of the hallway spilled in warm light. He held back a yawn as he approached the closest window and peered outside. He could slightly see the front of the campus behind a tree covering most of his view, but he still spotted three large buses parking in the parking lot. “ _The other students must be here…”_ As he kept watching he noticed the people getting off the bus were all girls, a lot of them seemed very happy to be here, maybe people actually enjoy being in this hellhole. Wes sighed “ _Maybe this school won’t be so bad I have to stop judging everything before I even know anything.”_ Wes assumed the boy’s buses were late or whatever. He walked down the hall looking for his room. Finally he spotted it, it was at the end of the hall the last room right next to a large framed window. He noticed a small smiley face carved into the wood right above the door knob along with the words “2001 Best Year.” That put a small grin on his face before he turned the knob and walked in.

The medium-sized room had two parallel beds with two desks at the end of each bed facing the wall, with a red couch in between the both. Yet another large window in the middle of the wall at the end of the room. It let in a nice amount of sunlight, which of course soothed Wes. He walked over to the bed on the right of the room and sat on it’s blue linens. He dragged his fingers across the white, soft pillow and set his phone on it. The bedframe had four drawers underneath the bed with one large square one in the middle. Wes set his suitcase on the bed and took off his backpack.

He spent a few minutes putting away his clothes, and school uniforms, away in the storage drawers. Wes reached over for his light-brown backpack and opened it. Miscellaneous items littered the inside of the bag. He took out a small mirror and a pallet of makeup. _Ughh why did I bring my mime facepaint._ He opened the pallet and the familiar smelled hit him, reminding him of home. _I’m already homesick._ He let out a small laugh as he remembered the day he saw a street mime and immediately fell in love with the concept. He put away his makeup and took out a small journal with the first few pages filled, Wes figured he would be writing his thoughts plenty of times this year.

After not so long, noises began to fill the building, indicating the other kids must be here. He heard a few voices in the third floor. He could hear someone saying goodbye to an unknown person right out his door. Then the door knob turned and the door opened. A tall, buff ginger guy entered the room holding a cardboard box with both hands. He was wearing a red flannel and black jeans along with some work boots. His hair seemed well-kept unlike Wes’s, but still a bit messy. The guy smiled at Wes and set down his box on.

 “Eh!? Hello! I didn’t realize my dorm mate got here already. How’s it going? My name is Woodie,” Woodie happily greeted Wes and extended his hand which Wes gladly shook.

“It’s going good. Oh, and hi I’m Wes,” Wes greeted with a small smile as he zipped up his bag.

 Woodie took off his own black backpack and threw it onto the second bed “Ya new here? I haven’t seen you before.”

 Wes nodded “Um, do you know what we’re supposed to do next?”

“Yup! In about an hour or so after everyone finishes settling in, we are all supposed to go to the eating hall for a presentation. It’s boring as hell ‘cause they give it every year,” He began to put away his things. “Y’know anyone here?”

 He nodded again “My friend Webber, dunno where he is at though.”

“Webber? I know him, I’m friends with him,”

“No way! That’s awesome,” The worries from earlier began to evaporate like a puddle in the middle of a summer day.

 

Wes continued to chat with Woodie about school and such for a while before he remembered to text Webber. Wes sent Webber his room number and said to meet him after he finished settling into his room. Webber just replied with a bunch of spider and cat emojis. After around of 15 minutes of Woodie and Wes talking, Woodie putting away the various things he brought, the door opened and Webber walked in.

 

“Hello- Wes! Oh my gosh!” The unannounced guest ran towards Wes and gave him a hug and picked up the smaller man “We haven’t seen you in forever! Oh my gosh, Woodie!”

 

  Webber quickly put down Wes and went to hug Woodie. Webber had always been so childish but that was what Wes loved about him. Webber outgrew Wes by a few inches since they last met around a year and a half ago. His dark hair was messier than Wes’s and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a white spider printed on it along with camouflage cargo pants.      

Webber seemed to never said ‘I’ he always said ‘We’, which was kind of weird but Wes didn’t really care enough about it question it.

“Webber haha!” Woodie hugged him back.

A large smile spread on Wes’s face “Geez it’s been so long I missed you, oh what floor is your room?”

“Floor two! My gosh! You two gotta come meet my roomie! He’s so cool,” Wes turned to Wes again and gave him another hug.

“Sure” Woodie nodded and they were on their way.

 

Wes noticed so many people were hugging and hanging out in each other’s rooms. A lot of the doors were open since people kept walking in and out. It was so much different than from when it was just Wes. It was so quiet and lonely, but calming, earlier but now it’s so lively. People were already blasting music. In one room the door was slightly open and a familiar, skunky smell hit Wes. _Someone is smoking weed. They really spent no time settling in. It seems like boarding school is no different to public school._ Soon they were standing in front of Webber’s room, the brass numbers above the door marking it B2. With the now door open two people were in the room. A guy with sandy blonde hair sat on the chair next to the left bed, he was wearing a white jacket and brown cargo pants similar to Webber’s, and he was fidgeting with his phone. The other guy  caught Wes’s attention. From what Wes could see, he was taller than Wes and he had raven dark hair. He stood leaning against the wall also looking at his phone. He was wearing a white collar shirt rolled up to his elbows with a black long sleeve underneath and black jeans. A red striped vest sat on the bed next to him. _Oh, he’s really handsome even with dark circles under his eyes…_

 

Webber gestured to the guy leaning against the wall “That’s my roomie Wilson, hi Wilson.”

 

    Wilson looked up from his phone and met eyes with Wes. Wes quickly looked away his face burning up after being caught staring at the young man.

 

“Hey,” Wilson said still looking at Wes.

 

Woodie and Wes both greeted him and he went back to scrolling through his phone. The other guy turned to look at the three standing by the door.

 

“And this sweetheart is W.X, I told you about him Wes,” Webber walked over to W.X. and hugged him and proceeded to hold the guy’s hand.

Wes nodded and smiled widely “Your boyfriend… You guys are so cute together.”

 Webber smiled and thanked Wes and so did W.X. The five of them continued to talk until it was 10 minutes till the presentation. Woodie was the one that reminded all of them to get going.

  “Ah, the presentation is about to start. Here being early is on time, being on time is late…” Woodie and the others began talking as they made their way to the presentation.

 

  Once they walked into the dining hall, a girl with red-dyed twin braids waved towards Woodie gesturing for them to come. Along her side were three other girls, a girl with two black pigtails, and a blonde girl with pigtails as well. A girl wearing a red bandana was playfully playing with the black-haired girl, both were laughing at whatever the other was saying. The group of guys walked over to the group of girls. They all greeted one another, and the redhead hugged Woodie and sat him down next to her.

“Who’s this?” The blonde girl asked.

“This is Wes, he’s an old friend but now he’s coming to the academy,” Webber said as he and W.X. took a seat.

Wes went ahead and sat next to Webber, Wilson sitting next to him. Wes attempted to give Wilson a small smile, but once Wilson didn’t acknowledge the other, his smile faded. This made him begin to fiddle with the sleeve of his windbreaker.

 

Wilsons POV

 

The shorter person sitting that I sat next to attempted to give me some sort of fake smile. Obviously I will be having none of that and ignored his friendly advances. School was a place of learning for me not a place to spend time with friends. I did notice Wes began to mess with his windbreaker nervously and it gave me a pang of guilt, but it quickly faded. I was about to open my mouth to at least give the kid some sort of gesture that I didn’t mean to be rude, but the lights dimmed before I could say anything.

The headmaster stood in front of the dining hall, about to give his annual speech about school. It was the same thing every year, a bit of changes in relating to rules but other than that it was the same, so most of the students didn’t pay much attention but they all kept quiet. Even Wes wasn’t paying attention which was kinda weird since he was new and all, I’d assume he wanted to at least know everything before jumping in. I wanted to acknowledge him but he knew that if he even opened his mouth someone nearby would sush him, as everyone knew not to talk over Maxwell. Wes’s stance changed, his head faced his hands as they fidgeted with each other, and his leg began to bounce as he nervously chewed at his lower lip.

I nudged him and lifted my head slightly as I looked at his hands, Wes shrugged and forced his hands to stop moving. I noticed something was off about him, he seemed so nervous. For what school? There was no reason for that. I saw soft scared blue eyes looking at me, his nose was curved upwards so delicately, and his thin pink lips looked chapped. No, that’s definitely not my face warming up. I mean the dude was cute, but- oh no he’s really cute. The way he was staring at me so nervously made me nervous too. Hell no, this is just a fluke I don’t think he’s cute it’s just a new face. His face turned red and he quickly looked away, ok no, I’m not doing this. For the first time I actually turned to look at whatever nonsense Maxwell was giving a speech about. This might be the first difficult year I’ve had in awhile..

  


*break owo uwu owo*

  


The next few hours after the speech were spent giving the students orientation. Going over the basics the students need to know, rules and whatnot. After everyone had gotten their schedules, agendas and student ID cards, the students were allowed to either go back to their rooms or to look around for their classes tomorrow. Wes already had a pretty good idea where his class rooms were located so he decided to back to his dorm. He walked alongside the guys he had started a budding friendship with, besides Webber, back to the dormitories. He and Woodie walked to up to the third floor leaving the others in the lower floors.

As they entered the dim room, Woodie reached for the switch and walked over to sit on his desk.

“Hey I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Wes picked up his brown bag and put the shoulder straps on.

“Okay, don’t be surprised if I’m asleep by the time you come back I woke up real damn early today,” Woodie replied yawning.

Wes smiled and walked out on his trip to the third floor bathroom. Since it was pretty much curfew, the hall was empty and quiet again. He checked his phone, it was 8:49 PM, nine minutes past the curfew. Wes walked down the dimly lit hallway into the restrooms. _One of the lights is broken._ He walked into the farthest stall from the door and entered. He sat down, but he wasn’t going to use the restroom. Instead Wes had a desire to put on his mime makeup. He took out a pocket mirror and the pallet of makeup from earlier. Putting on the face paint like an expert, he looked in the small mirror and gave a wide grin. He whipped his phone out and took selfie, sending it to Webber with the caption:  “Remember when I was a mime for halloween! :D.” Webber replied almost instantaneous with an “OMG,” sending back a selfie of his own, posing with a peace sign and Wilson giving a thumbs up in the background. Right as he was about to reply with another selfie the restroom door open, making Wes jump, he heard two people walk in loudly talking. Wes fiddled through his bag putting his phone away and got out a makeup wipe and tried to take off the facepaint as quickly and cleanly as he could. He put his backpack on, flushed the toilet, and walked out to wash his hands from the paint.

The two guys by the entranced shushed down and whispered something to other, one of the guys chuckled and nodded. The pair began walking towards Wes, and an alarm went off in his head. He walked opposite to get a paper towel. He attempted to walk past the two but they stood in his way.

“Excuse me…” Wes tried to move past again but the brunette guy stood in his way.

“You’re new huh? We saw you sitting with Woodie. What’s your name?” The blond said.

Wes gave a nervous smile, maybe they were just being nice “I’m Wes, uh do you mind if I get to my room?”

The brunette got a lighter and a rolled up joint from his pocket. He put it in his mouth, lit it, and exhaled the smoke into Wes’s direction.

 “You wanna take a hit? Get you over those first day nerves,” He extended the joint towards.

Wes quickly shook his head “No thank you, I-I don’t smoke,” He winced slightly when he heard himself stutter.

 “Whatever, nice lipstick pretty boy,” Both of them laughed.

His hand immediately shot up and wiped his mouth, sure enough a black streak was left on his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it, not sure what he would even say.

“If you ever wanna hang hit us up. You know, as long as you don’t try anything smart, pretty boy,” The brunette raised Wes’ chin up to face him.

Before they could say anything else, Wes pushed passed them and practically ran out of the restroom and back to his room, locking the door behind him. His heart was hammering so hard he could hear it pounding in his ears.

So far the year was off to a very rocky start.


End file.
